Noguchi Sota
Noguchi Sota (野口 ソータ) is one of the member of Explosive Machine Guns and then later he's in Blossom Bullets Profile "Sota is older than Yuji and is the coodinator of the team. He is usually seen with Yuji and is also the one who holds Yuji back when he's about to do something rashly. Admires Riki's steps, he teamed up with them to become Explosive Machine Guns." Tribe Cool Crew's official page Appearance Sota has long purple hair that's usually tied into two low loop buns and side bangs which is of a little lighter and more pinkish color. He has green eyes and an average height in his dance team. He wears his team uniform black t-shirt with their team name shorten into "BM" at the left bottom in yellow over his orange hoodie and a white shirt inside, greenish pants, dark red sneakers and blue beads bracelet. He also wears a green cap with an "S" on it and blue make-up on the underline of his right eye. His school uniform is a green suit jacket, red tie, with shirt and gray pants He also appeared in his normal outfit, include an orange t-shirt and white shorts. He is also seen in just the black team uniform shirt and not the orange hoodie or the white shirt inside. Personality Sota is meek and warm, he is very open to his feelings, he speaks how he thinks but not quite hot-headed since he doesn't act rashly. He is very loyal to his teamates and simply has pure love for dancing. Stubborn at times but very considerate for others as well as the situation. He even liked Crowd High at first but it was pure love to dances that has higher skills and impactful. He later advanced his own skills along with the team so he doesn't take interest in it anymore. Relationship Yuji Shishido He has a rather close relationship with Yuji, as Haneru implies him as "the guy who always with the ball-and-cup-guy". Even though they still fight sometimes, Yuji usually goes to Sota's house after practise. They usually with each other even though Sota don't like Yuji's fliting too much. He's also the one who stop Yuji from doing uneccessary things like provoking others or flirting. Riki Sakota He looked up to Riki as the leader of the team. Riki is also the one who usually put a stop to Yuji and Sota's fight. He usually tells Riki that Riki's being too soft on Yuji although he seems to trust Riki a lot Haneru Tobitatsu He see Haneru as a guy from the other team and didn't remember Haneru's name at first, but after a while of talking, he decided to take Haneru advice and tried to practise with team Sakura Sakurazaka Manabi and Sakurazaka Hinata He was mostly amazed by how rich they are. He didn't like them too much at first but they worked it out in the end, he also appeared to be a little annoyed at how they don't understand when he said both team should give and take a bit. Bascially they just didn't understand sharing. Satoshi Satoshi is Yuji's little brother. Sota knows him probably through Yuji's stories. Trivia He has three siblings, appeared to be smaller siblings, two girls and one boy. He plays with them with some Crowd High moves but he's not serious on it, mostly for fun. His favorite food is Tasaki Croqquettes. There is no information about his dad in the anime, he lives in a house with his siblings and his mother-who seems to be caring for her childrens but is usually busy with work. He's older than Yuji. Gallery S45.png|Sota and his siblings in the Bunchaka festival S28.png|Sota playing with his siblings with some Crowd HIgh dance moves S16.png|Sota in his normal outfit S12.png|Sota taking advice from Haneru Sota .png|Sota excited to have seen Crowd High S13.png|Sota in his uniform S21.png|Sota about croquettes s67.png|Sota's house bm84.png|Sota (and Yuji, Riki) in just the black team uniform shirt bm90.png Category:Dancers Category:Characters Category:Explosive Machine Guns (Team) Category:Blossom Bullets